Ryoko's Prototype
by Anime Junkie
Summary: Washuu's memory has always been fuzzy. Sometimes it was because she didn't want to remember, but is memory loss selective? Or did she forget about something else that was important? *ch2 added* R&R! (please?!)
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko's Prototype  
(I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters etc... so please to sue or eat my poor ass!)  
  
Chapter 1: "The Failure "  
**6 months after every ones arrival**  
Tenchi tossed and turned, some how he knew that he had to wake up soon, but he wanted as much sleep as he could possibly get. When his alarm went off he smacked it lazily, and sat up, eyes still closed. He yawned ad opened his eyes, "AH! Ryoko, you've gotta stop doing that!" He yelled into the space pirate's smirking face, "Aw! But Tenshi we're in love! Isn't it natural that two lovers be in the same bedroom? And more importantly, the same bed!" She tried to pry the blankets from Tenchi's hands and sneak into bed with him. "Ryoko!" Was all he could muster while fighting off her lustful tugging. As fate would have it his door slid open and Ayeka stepped into his room. "Good morning lord Tenchi...Ack! You devil woman get away from lord Tenchi!"  
  
"What's wrong princess? I think your just jealous that me and Tenchi were in bed together!" Ryoko stated with that teasing tone that grated on the Jurain princesses nerves oh so well. "Ryoko don't lie!" Tenchi yelled getting out of his bed. "Now both of you out! I need to get dressed for school!" They both looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "But Tenchi..." They both pleaded, but they could do nothing to his stern glare, so they exited and resumed their argument out side his room. "I swear those girls..." Tenchi muttered to himself as he pulled on a pair of pants. Soon he was completely dressed, so he walked out into the hallway carrying his bag.  
  
Once at the breakfast table he noticed every one was awake and at the table already. Washuu it seemed had been up all night doing research as usual, the bags under her eyes were proof of that. Mihoshi and Kiyone were about to make their patrols around the universe. Ryoko and Ayeka were glaring lighting bolts at each other, as Sasami was bringing out breakfast. Noboyuki had just left for work, and Katsuhiko was already at the shrine. Tenchi was busily munching down his breakfast, when he noticed things were more quiet than normal. He decided to start a conversation, "Little Washuu, how late were you up last night?" She looked at him, sipped her coffee, then said, "I can't remember exactly, but I do know I found some of Ryoko's childhood pictures!" Ryoko took a split second break from glaring at Ayeka to give one to Washuu.  
  
"Interesting you'll have to show me some time little Washuu. But I better get going or I'm going to be late!" He said with a smile. He said goodbye to every one and was about to leave when, "By the way Tenchi, darling, I'll need to examine you when you get home!" Tenchi shivered. "No way Washuu!" Her eyes glazed over as if she was about to cry, "Please Tenchi!" She said in her cutest tone. "Alright..." Was all he said, while walking out, he wasn't really looking forward to coming home. Once Tenchi was gone Washuu quickly reverted her normal behavior. She walked back toward her lab, but stopped to look at her daughter. She walked to her lab door, opened it and then sank away back into nothing.  
  
Sasami finished setting out breakfast and noticed that Washuu was no longer there. "Were did Washuu go?" She asked looking around, her sister and Ryoko were to busy staring laser beams to answer her. Finally Kiyone decided to tell her, "She went back into her lab." Sasami frowned, "Well I'll go get her and tell her to come eat. I think she works too much! Huh Ryo-ohki?" The cabbit meowed and nodded as they both walked threw the door into Washuu's lab. "Washuu!" She called while she walked a few more feet into her lab. Sasami never really ventured into Washuu's lab much, so she really didn't have any idea were she was going. "Washuu!" she yelled again, hoping the red-headed scientist had heard her.  
  
She walked ahead noticing that the direction she was headed in was getting darker, and things were looking older. She was about to turn back and head for the exit when she felt a slight tugging on her mind. She felt like some one was whispering into her ear. She walked a bit further into the lab following the slight tug in mind. Finally she got to a large dark room with a cylinder barely visible in the center. "It sure is creepy here, huh Ryo-ohki?" The cabbit meowed worriedly. "Don't worry Ryo-ohki, it's alright I'm not scared." Then she thought she heard the whisper again but more audible this time *Help me...* She heard in her mind. It startled her so much she yelped loud enough to make an echo. "Sasami!" She heard her sister's voice.  
  
"Sasami!", another less dainty voice yelled. She was relieved, Ayeka and Ryoko had come to get her. "Over here!" She yelled in the direction of their voices. They eventually made it to her. "Sasami what have you been doing in here? Its been almost ten minutes." Ayeka asked worriedly. "Yeah, we were ready for breakfast!" Ryoko added in her usual not so sensitive way. "You were worried about your food?! Sasami could have been lost and hurt in your psychotic mother's lab!" They started to glare again, "So what princess! You were complaining about your stomach growling earlier!" She fumed completely forgetting about Sasami.  
  
"Your lying you devil woman!" She shrieked. "Then do something about it!" Ryoko yelled back, while gathering some red energy into her hands. Ayeka summoned her power logs into the room, and soon after a battle erupted. Ryoko cut loose with her laser blasts, firing on after another at Ayeka, who was deflecting them with her barrier. The beams bounced off the barrier in different directions damaging very delicate control mechanisms, and the base of the cylinder in the center of the room. The soon started chasing after each other Ayeka shocking, deflecting, while Ryoko was blasting, and dodging. Soon they were near the entrance to the lab again. "WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!" Washuu's vioce shrieked.  
  
They both stopped in their tracks and sweat dropped when the looked at the angry scientist. "Um, sorrry..." Ayeka started. "Breakfast is ready Washuu!" Sasami said wholeheartedly. Washuu calmed visibly, "Alright lets eat then!" They all walked out of the lab, into the living room to eat. Washuu didn't really care to know what damage had been done to her lab, their fight had started in an older area so nothing important could have been damaged. Washuu and the others began to munch down breakfast completely unaware that something important had been damaged. Something that Washuu had forgotten, and that the others knew nothing about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next six months flew by. Everything was as it was before, except that every now and then they felt like some one was watching them. It was as if it was a ghost, but it soon became normal to them, and they dismissed it. But one day things went a little differently than usual. That particular day had been hard on Sasami, she had to do more chores than usual because both Ayeka and Ryoko were busy fighting. Mihoshi and Kiyone were gone again for patrols as well. Near the end of the day every one had returned or calmed down, and were waiting for dinner. Sasami was finished cooking, but as she looked out into the living room she noticed Washuu wasn't there. Knowing that if she brought the food out there and then went and got Washuu, there'd be none left for either of them. So she walked into Washuu's lab just like she had done so many times before.  
  
"Dinner Washuu!" She called out into the lab. She decided to move farther in, not realizing she'd taken the path only once before. She walked along while yelling for Washuu, Ryo-Ohki was meowing along with her. She began feeling that ghostly tingle, but was already used to it. The realized she was back in the room were she'd her that voice once. She never told the others about the voice she'd heard because she was afraid of being made fun of. She looked around the room, it was lighter this time due to the holes left by Ryoko's blasts. Light shone threw the holes making it look somewhat peaceful in there.  
  
"It looks almost beautiful, doesn't it Ryo-Ohki?" Ryo-Ohki nodded atop her head. The ghostly presence felt stronger, and warmer. Being the curious girl she was, Sasami looked around. *Sasami...* A soft voice echoed in her mind. "It's you. I've heard you before!" She waited for a moment, then there was a reply. *Yes, I'm sorry I scared you.* Sasami looked excited, "Who are you, and were are you?" Her eyes darted around and then fixed onto one spot, the cylinder. *My name is Ryo, and your looking right at me.* Sasami was almost giddy. "Wow! But why are you in there? Why haven't you talked to any one else? Did Washuu forget about you?" She looked at it expectantly, she thought she heard a light laughter in her mind. *Well, aren't you energetic. I got hurt and I had to be put in here. Your the only one who can hear me. As for the last question, yes and I think it's better if she didn't remember me.* (Ryo- is actually pronounced 'row' when by itself....and yes I got the name from Generater Gawl. But it ties in remarkably well.)  
  
"Really, if your hurt I could take care of you." She offer being her kind hearted self. *Thank you Sasami, but you'd have to let me out of here first.* Sasami smiled, "Okay, how do I let you out?" She felt something in her mind point to a panel on the far wall. She walked over to it and pressed a few buttons. "It says the A.T. field has been lowered, but it won't let me bring down the glass plating." Something in her mind sighed, *That is good enough Sasami, I can get out now. Promise you won't be frightened.* She nodded slowly, she didn't know if what she'd just done was right but something in her heart told her it was.. She jumped hearing a loud bang and then a cracking noise. This repeated itself a few times then the glass was cracked enough and it broke away. Liquid poured out onto the floor revealing a human shaped body standing there stiffly.  
  
*I didn't want to scare you Sasami, I'm sorry. I'll be able to move in a second.* She walked over and looked at him. He appeared to be a bit older than Tenchi, his hair was light gray, sloped to both sides, and went a little bit past his ears. He was a bit on the lean side, he wore a loose tank top, loose brown pants, and his shoes looked like futuristic sneakers. His hands were covered in skin tight black gloves, red plates covered the top of his fists. The gloves were attached by red metal circlets that tightly covered his wrists. A few moments of silence his body shifted slightly. "It feels weird to feel again." He said in a handsome voice. That was the first time she realized he resembled what an American looked like. After that he toppled over onto the floor. "Are you alright!?" Sasami asked worriedly. "Sasami, it doesn't take that long to get Washuu! Where'd you go?!" She heard her elder sisters voice say.   
  
She looked at him, he laid there eyes closed. "Don't worry about me, you can come see me later. And Sasami, can you keep this a secret for a while?" She nodded and walked away a bit. "I'll bring you some food later!" He smiled laying there. As Sasami ran off to her sister, she didn't notice Ryo open his eyes. They were like Ryoko's, but a cold unsettling blue. "They aren't ready to know yet, especially Washuu." He got up slowly and walked around. Being able to move was wonderful, sure he'd watched over every one in astral form, but this was invigorating. He leapt around the room a few times, "This is great! I haven't felt this alive in over 6,000 years!" It must have been an hour or two before Sasami returned. He was flying around still taking in the fact that he was free. "Wow! You can fly just like Ryoko!" He stiffened in the air, but then relaxed. "Miya!" Ryo-Ohki complained. Ryo looked at the cabbit, and smiled remembering how funny it could be when it was acting mischievous.   
  
"Ryo-Ohki that's not nice! I know we can trust him. He hasn't been acting mean or any thing." He landed near her, but far enough away so that he wouldn't scare her. He didn't need a hysterical princess yelling to every one that he'd been released. "You brought me food. Your very kind Sasami." She handed it to him and smiled. "I know, your that ghost every one thought we had!" He looked at her, smiled, and then nodded. "Yes, you were all so fun to watch I guess it became a hobby." Sasami laughed and petted Ryo-Ohki. "Every one is pretty funny. Especially my sister and Ryoko, their always fighting. I bet you noticed, every one has a crush on Tenchi! Who do you like out of all the girls?" He looked up in thought for a split second. "I've always had a crush for Washuu myself--" He turned red and cut himself off. "Ooh! You like Washuu, don't worry I won't tell."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter One~~  
  
Next time: Sasami's secret friend doesn't go unnoticed for long. Will Washuu remember him? Will his history be revealed? What happens if the others don't except him. One things for sure, he's gonna liven things up a bit. All this and more in Chapter Two "Ah, Memories!" 


	2. Ah! Memories

Ryoko's Prototype  
  
Chapter 2: "Ah, Memories!"  
  
Sasami talked with him for a while about events that every one had been through in space. He listened intently while munching down her food, Sasami liked that. Most of the time every one else was too caught up in what they were doing to actually sit and talk with her. "So tell me more about you!" Sasami said enthusiastically. Ryo-Ohki still didn't completely trust him, but she was slowly warming up to him. "Well what do you wanna know?" He asked scratching his head. "Well, were do you come from? How old are you? And..." She shot out questions like a machine gun. "Whoa! Easy, one at a time. I was born on the same planet as Washuu, and I'm about the same age she is. I think that's around 20,000, or close to that."  
  
Sasami's eyes widened, "Wow, cool!" Again they talked on about the happenings that had occurred. While they rattled on Ryo-Ohki slipped away unnoticed. She took of for the door, intent on bringing some one to meet Sasami's new friend. As much as she trusted Sasami's words, she was still worried, Sasami was her best friend after all. She made it to the door and jumped for it. WHACK! Once she again she forgot to phase threw the object. She shook it off and jumped again this time making it threw. She motored threw the house looking for any one who happened to be there. "Miya!" She meowed loudly to see if any one heard her as she ran around. She made it to the living room and spotted Ryoko and Ayeka doing the only thing together that they did without fighting, watching soap operas.  
  
"That's so sad!" They were both crying, completely absorbed by the soap opera. "Miya, miya, miya!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed while jumping up to Ryoko. Ryoko looked at her for a moment, "Shoo! This is the good part!" But the cabbit persisted, finally getting threw to Ryoko on the mental link. Ryoko read what the little fury creature was worried about. "What Sasami's playing with a stranger in Washuu's lab?!" Ryoko shot upright and ran for the lab door, Ayeka who broke free of the soap's hypnosis ran not far behind. "What's going on?! What's this about some stranger? Ryoko?!" They bolted threw the lab door following Ryo-Ohki. Soon they reached the room that had previously totaled months ago.  
  
"Sasami get away from him! Haven't I told you never to talk to strangers!" Ayeka yelled as she yanked Sasami up unto her arms. "I don't know who the hell you are but you better not have done anything to Sasami, or you'll pay!" Ryoko yelled at him. "Ayeka, Ryoko, what's wrong he's not a bad guy, we were just talking!" Sasami tried to explain. "He's probably trying to kidnap you or something!" Ayeka exclaimed. "No, he wouldn't do that he's a friend of Washuu's." Ryoko glared at him, "I trust him even less now. Why are you here, what do you want with Sasami?!" He just stared right threw her glare into her eyes, "I have nothing to say to you Ryoko. Especially when you ask so rudley!" That was enough to set Ryoko off, she had little tolerance for strangers, even less for those who acted disrespectful.  
  
His eyes were closed as if she posed no threat, and he had a smirk on his face, all of which greatly annoyed Ryoko. With a howl Ryoko lunged at him and smashed her fist into the side of his face. The force of the punch made him slide backward until he hit the base of the cylinder in the middle of the room. When the dust had cleared Ryoko thought for sure he'd be out cold, but instead she found his eyes still locked onto hers. Almost as if he wasn't affected by the punch at all. "Aren't you tightly wound..." He said smoothly, "How dare you mock me!" Ryoko lashed out again, only to have her fist caught, and nearly crushed in his hand.  
  
"Settle down, damn women are confusing..." They both took off into the air, Ryoko attacking, as he was dodging every one of her moves. "I've had enough of this violence!" Ayeka yelled summoning her logs around him. "Barrier!" She commanded the tiny logs, but strangely they didn't respond. "What the?!" She was furious, never had she been disobeyed by her Jurian logs. "Don't worry little missy, barriers just don't work around me." Sasami yelled at that instant, "STOP! I don't want you guys to be fighting. Ryoko, Ayeka, please stop. I'm sure he's a nice person." Ryoko looked as is she was going to have a vein burst but slowly calmed, as did Ayeka.  
  
"Very well Sasami,if you say we should give him a chance, we will." Stated Ayeka with little enthusiasm. "Now, whoever you are explain who you are and what your doing here." He floated to the ground, walked over and did a gentlemanly bow. "Princess Ayeka, my name is Ryo. I'm an old friend of Washuu's, and I was just recently released by Sasami..." Ryoko cut in with a rude tone, "Why were you immobilized in the first place?" He looked shot a glance at Ryoko, "I was badly hurt, I was in there too be healed, and I guess Washuu just forgot about me... Speak of the devil." Washuu walked with a face of burning red anger. "What in the world was going on in here?! I was doing a diagnosis on the lab, and I saw your energy readings flare up! How many times have I told you not to fight...."   
  
Washuu walked over to Ryo, eyed him up while walking circles around him. "Hmm, your familiar. R..Ryo?!" Her face looked like that of a child waiting for her mom to say 'yes' to buying her a new toy. He looked down to Washuu smiled a sweet smile, "Yep, that's me." Washuu jumped up and down giddily then hugged him tightly. "It's been so long! Where have you been?!" He sweat dropped, "I guess you forgot I was in here..." He said flatly. Ryoko and Ayeka's eyes were wide, Sasami just had a big smile and an 'I told you so' look. Washuu pouted, "I'm sorry I get so carried away in my new experiments I forget about my...old...ones." Washuu looked a little sad. "It's alright Washuu I'm fine with that now."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Washuu hugged him again, then realized who was still around. A vein popped up on her head. "Ryoko, Ayeka, were you attacking an innocent friend of mine?" They both got cold sweats, "Um....Gomen!" They both took off, but too late for them to escape their punishment. Washuu quickly typed away on one of her laptops, and they both went *POOF!* and became Kappas. "I'm really sorry about them, they're not as mature as Sasami is." Washuu looked at Sasami. "I'm very pleased you found him by the way Sasami." She took his hand, "Now let me show you around, and introduce you to people Ryo." They made their way out of the lab and into the living room.  
  
Mihoshi, Kyone, (the one again humanoid) Ryoko, and Ayeka were sitting down. The detectives had heard news of this old 'friend' of Washuu's from the very verbal Ryoko. Katsuhiko was at the shrine as usual, Tenchi was at school, and Noboyuki was at work. Washuu sat him down at the table then sat next to him. "Every one, this is Ryo he's a friend and guest of mine right now (she shot a glance to Ryoko/Ayeka) so behave! Any way, Ryo this is--" "--Mihoshi, Kyone, Ryoko, and Ayeka." He finished for her. "How'd you know?" Washuu asked puzzled, which didn't happen often.  
  
"I watched you all in my astral body." He replied simply. "So you were that ghost we thought we had! You were probably peeping on us weren't you?! You sick man!" Ayeka started. Washuu snapped her a look, "Ayeka!" Her mouth froze as if commanded by her own mother. "He is a guest of mine! I would prefer it if you didn't insult him in any way." Washuu said sternly. "I didn't go around peeping, i could barely stay out of my body 10 minutes at a time, I usually just watched your hilarious behavior. Why I even remember when..."  
  
End Chapter 2:  
Ryo has made his entrance, and what an impact it created. Soon we'll see just how every one reacts to this new presence. Some people might like him, when others apparently don't. But what secrets do he and Washuu share, and why was he called an experiment...? Find out next time, in chapter 3, "Suddenly a comedy, or is it?" Its unquestionably interesting! 


End file.
